


Not One to Disappoint

by FairysFloss



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Come Swallowing, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Table Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairysFloss/pseuds/FairysFloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anyone Corin can rely on in a company as big as Kakos Industries, it's the man who makes sure all of his precious shareholder announcements are heard and produced in the best quality. And Corin simply wants to show his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Kakos Industries, another day of the Shareholder announcements. Things couldn't be more normal for Steven...that is until his boss stops by for a talk.

“…Next are the numbers,” Corin begins before consulting the end of the document in his hand, slowly reading off a long list of ones, twenty sevens, a three-Steven immediately tore off his headphones, unplugging them and a few other recording devices at that to better his chances of not hear a single breath of the list. Corin had no problem with him hearing all the other announcements, his rank in the company was rather prominent even if he was strictly behind the scenes, but he drew the line at hearing what was meant to be confidential information. It wasn’t just for the sake of his job, but also the sake of staying on good terms with the esteemed CEO of Kakos Industries.

Steven clicked the button for the music to fade and Corin stood up from his seat, arms stretched out from above his head as he let out a yawn. It’s only a muffled hum from the booth but Corin’s sonorous voice is practically imprinted into the crevices of Steven’s mind, machinery, and his contract. Sound directing was a simple career but he was always satisfied with it. It was a peaceful couple of minutes for him each day, him dialing away at knobs and buttons, syncing music to softly play behind the voice of the company. Most wouldn’t even know he was working so closely with the CEO if it weren’t for Corin occasionally speaking about him.

It made him blush a little each time his name was said on the air. He was a somewhat modest guy, his tendency to develop erections at the idea of conducting a project was certainly something he wasn’t ashamed of though he also enjoyed the tranquility of his engineering profession. Being the mastermind behind one of the most important methods of communication the company had to offer, being the one and only lead engineer within his department able to work one on one with the executive, well…Steven felt a slight bulge forming in his jeans just at the thought. He had gotten so distracted by his own pride that he hadn’t noticed Corin didn’t leave the studio yet.

In fact, Corin was dialing away on his custom DarkMega smart phone. He was back in his chair, his expression looking bored but otherwise calm as he stared down at the screen. His sunglasses were pushed up his forehead now, leaving his eyes exposed. Steven is sure this has happened a number of times but something about seeing Corin’s eyes fully on display was nothing short of enticing. They’re a kind of darkness keen to the void, not empty but holding a captivating presence, the same as Corin's past family members though his are especially half lidded and narrow-truly the eyes of Evil themselves.

Steven wondered why Corin always wears those sunglasses. The light was a dreadful thing and Evil couldn’t possibly fester with too much brightness getting in the way, so the choice of indoor sunglasses seemed to keep all that wonderfully Evil potential contained.

Pure genius.

Steven might have to take it up himself though not until he filled out the correct form for doing so. He’d hate to seem like a poser but everything about Corin was so fascinating. The man was only in his early twenties and it showed in his smooth pale skin, lean form, and slick black hair regularly pinned back into a simple but stylish ponytail.

His suits are always well pressed and rich with cologne as well as that signature scent of Deeth Evil that was a pleasant cross between fresh bourbon and bloodshed. Dark, husky, and wonderfully mysterious. Corin's gaze raised from the phone's screen to meet Steven’s and the engineer blushed immediately, occupying himself with the mess of buttons and wires he had left to turn off. He was half way through, eyes lowered and hands moving rapidly but carefully enough to avoid damaging his portable equipment. He’d leave soon and go home, to another empty house with a cat that didn’t like him and TV dinners. Same old, same- _Knock! Knock!_

Steven yelped as Corin appeared in front of the glass door leading into his booth. The executive stood with a somewhat slouched position, suit jacket undone, belt around his waist exposed, sunglasses still atop his head as he kept one hand secure in his right pocket. His expression looked rather neutral though Steven knew better than to waste time and let that blankness become a frown. He rushed to the door and pried it upon, a low _hissss_ escaping the well ventilated room and letting a bit of the compacted air sink out as Corin entered.

“H-Hello, sir,” Steven said, clearing his throat into a clenched fist. “Any reason you decided to stop by?”

“I just wanted to have a little chat.” Corin said, avoiding eye contact as he walked around what little living space the booth provided. It was a bit cluttered with all the equipment crowding the walls and the wood desk encased by windows, but it was enough for a maximum of two people. Or maybe just one. Steven had no problem stepping out if Corin wanted to trash the place in a random fit of rage. It was all a mandatory part of being an employee, or at least he liked to think so.

“A chat? About what?”

“About your work,” Corin began, turning around and leaning against the far off wall. His arms were folded and a friendly smile now in place. With his glasses not reflecting Steven’s embarrassed expression, it was much easier to take the smile as something genuine.“We always seem to be working, of course, but you…” Corin stopped himself for a moment, a well manicured fingernail pointed in Steven’s direction as he let out a sly laugh. “You seem to work the most. No time for goofing off or fucking things up.”

“…Is this a problem to you, sir?”

“Of course not,” Corin insisted. “Evil can’t possibly continue it’s progress without either of us. Sometimes we need people like you who are all work and little play. It gets shit done in an orderly fashion, and you know how much I _love_ things being in an orderly fashion.”

“I do, sir.”

“We’ve been working alongside each other for some time now,” Corin said, stepping away from the wall. “And you’ve never been a day late, never slacked off, never let me down-it’s nice to have people like you working for Kakos Industries. You truly allow Evil to be heard, and I appreciate it.”

Steven felt the heat rise to his face at Corin’s sudden approach. The praise had already gotten his heartbeat racing, but seeing it so direct made him sweat. He cleared his throat again and nodded stiffly. “Thank you,”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Steven.”

Corin closed any space between them as Steven felt himself be cornered against the desk and Corin’s imposing form. Corin was kind of lying when he said he wasn’t a small man though this only applied to a physical aspect. They’re about the same height but the overall power that he carried with him made Steven feel minuscule in comparison. He’s barely clinging onto the edge of the desk, his legs spread with Corin’s black clad knee working between him, just lightly grazing against Steven’s groin.

“You’ve always been so attentive,” Corin said, his lips close to Steven’s ear. “Always helping with these broadcasts and you really have no idea how important it is to both me and the company.”

“Uh, I-I didn’t know it was that big of a deal to you, sir.” Steven stuttered, knowing Corin could hear him swallow.

“That’s a shame,” Corin said. “Maybe your paycheck isn’t enough anymore. How’s about I treat you to something more…personal?”

Corin pressed himself forward to emphasize this, his hardness right against Steven’s inner thigh. Oh my Evil. 

What insane thought must have crossed Corin's head today during the announcements? Was there a gas leak, some sort of new drug only Corin knew about? There was always plenty of that around the company but Corin only ever intervened if he found it worth his time. Maybe something was slipped into his coffee or he was suffering another one of those illusions. Yes, that had to be it.

"I don't fully understand," Steven said. "Are you saying-?"

"Only if you agree to it," Corin said. "I apologize if I'm coming on too strong." 

"No, not at all!" Steven sounded far too desperate with that retort though this only made Corin raise an eyebrow in intrigue. 

"So...?"

"I mean," Steven said. "That I would love to take up this...business proposal." 

"'Business proposal'. How cute," Corin said, his hands gripping Steven’s hips. “Now turn around so I can give you your proposal.”

Steven complied quickly, turning himself around and letting the CEO undo the fly of his jeans and yanking them down far enough to expose Steven's ass to the cold air. There was the tantalizing sound of Corin’s belt coming undone and a pair of  slacks unzipping. "I know this seems sudden, but giving you a raise doesn't feel like enough..."

A wrapper crinkling. A cap popping open and its contents squirted out.

"...I'm just really glad you're willing to accept this instead."

"I'm sure anything you have in mind is wonderful, sir."

"Oh, Steven," Corin said, hands back on the engineer's waist. "It's that kind of talk that makes me like you so much."

"You're welcome, sir." 

“Okay, here it comes,” Corin slipped inside, achingly slow enough to let Steven relish every minute of his ass taking in the executive's cock. 

"Ah!"

"Shh, keep it down," Corin hushed him with a few shushes and sucking kisses to his exposed neck. “You know how Grace feels about me fucking during work hours. She can hear through soundproof glass for all I know, so…”

Corin reached his hand down between Steven’s legs, teasing the man’s erect member with a few fingers running cautiously over the head. “I’m going to need you to keep yourself quiet, just for me. I know you're good at that."

Steven pursed his lips, letting his moans be suppressed despite every heavy thrust into his ass sparking liquid fire into his gut. Corin moved in calculated, slow motions, his cock so hard and rough against Steven, stinging in all the best ways. Steven loved the pain, he loved being hurt by someone so powerful. And by Corin Deeth of all people who was fucking him in his booth and letting him know how great it was relish in the bare, roughness of that wonderful body. Steven gasped, his back arching as Corin began to speed up. Corin chuckled and grunted in between each thrust, his hands making indents into the engineer’s slim waist.

“You’re-mmph! always so eager to please me, Steven,” Corin said, his lips back to Steven’s ear. “That’s what a good employee does for their master, they listen and please the-Mm, fuck-people who make there life worth living. And I’m sure I do plenty of that for you-Shit, yes! I always see you getting so hard over me whenever I-Ah! speak. Is just my voice enough to turn you on, Steven? Does it?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Steven said, his voice shaking more than Corin’s perfectly paced hips. “I love when you talk about me. I don’t deserve your attention, I don’t deserve you saying my name in your….in your-fuck! in your voice. I’m not worth it.”

“Oh no, no, no,” Corin said, soft and apologetic as his lips made another trail of kisses along Steven’s neck. He pushed down Steven’s shirt with a single slip of his hand beneath the material, kissing and licking along the expanse of skin of Steven's shoulder. “You’re precious to me. I couldn’t do any of this without you, Steven.”

Steven felt himself twitch at the words. Such nice words, being said about him, from someone so…wonderful. So wonderfully Evil, of course. He was already leaking precome onto the desk, a small sliver of the white liquid making its way downward onto the old wood.

“Someone’s getting excited,” Corin said, watching the engineer’s dripping cock with a satisfied grin.

“I-I can’t help myself, sir.”

“Hmm,”

“What was that, sir?”

“Down on your knees,” Corin said as he slipped out. 

Steven felt sudden emptiness form in the pit of his stomach and he let out a soft whine. Steven was much like any other employee and attended the orgies, granted the privilege of having a number of beautiful men be his lover for even a few minutes each. He had enough stamina to give as much as he was taking though never quite worked up the confidence to move beyond being a submissive. Steven loved being positioned and spread open and penetrated by these men, it made the experience more personal. And with his...little problem so out in the open, he did draw more attention than he was use to.

He could always pretend they were Corin, even if he knew they'd never come close to the real thing.

But now he realized he had the right to feel skeptical about the satisfaction he was receiving. Steven had never been fucked that good and hard before. He'd never taken in a member of such girth. His mind was still syncing up with the reality of the situation while his body seemed to go on autopilot and comply with Corin's command. His ass was stinging when he pulled his jeans up, fly still undone as he sat on the floor. Corin stood before Steven, condom disposed of as his hand rhythmically pumped at his swollen member.

"You have a really tight ass," Corin said. "Normally your dick distracts me from it." 

"Should I apologize for that, sir?"

"No, no," he said as he grabbed Steven by the hair, jerking the engineer’s head closer, "I like surprises." 

Corin continued to pleasure himself as he said this, his dick just inches from Steven’s mouth. Looking at it from such a close perspective, Steven was still surprised he could fit a member of that size inside of him.

"Could you do me this last favor, Steven?" Corin whispered before licking his lips. 

Steven nodded, giving the breathy reply, "Yes, anything, sir.”

A harder tug to his hair and his head was yanked forward, Corin’s cock slipping between Steven’s lips.

Corin’s grin became especially malicious as he replied, ”Swallow it.”

The CEO’s seed came out hot, thick and white down Steven’s tongue. Droplets trailed passed his chin as he gulped down the come, Corin continuing to thrust into the engineer’s damp mouth, hands still knotted in Steven's hair. The thought of knowing this part of Corin would be a part of Steven now, even for that day, made him shiver in ecstasy. His hands held onto Corin's hips for more leverage, Corin chuckling as he released Steven's hair to give a reassuring pat. "Good, good drink all of it."

Steven pulled his head back with a wet pop, a mess of white dripping from his lips and chin. Corin continued to pet his head, his smile less twisted and more warm than before. A smile of approval. Steven blushed.

He was still on his knees, dick hanging out of his sweat slicked boxers and begging for attention.

“Looks like you need to let yourself go,” Corin purred, leaning down and roughly taking Steven’s member, running his thumb over the head. “Have I not spoiled you enough?”

“You’ve given me, everything I’ve ever…wanted, sir.”

Corin only stared for some time, a smirk spreading slowly across his visage as he gave the erection a firm squeeze. He laughed softly at the high pitch noise Steven made. 

“Then I’ll do you the honors of finishing you off," Corin rested his hand against Steven's chest, pushing the engineer's sore ass onto the floor. "Have anything in mind?"

"Uh, anything you want, sir."

"That's the answer I wanted," Corin said as he parted Steven's legs and opened his mouth. _Oh my Evil..._

Corin started with a quick lick to the slit and lowered his head down, sucking away at Steven's dick. Corin was moaning in between each bob of his head, his fingers sometimes pinching Steven's inner thighs for the pleasure of feeling the engineer squirm around his lips. Still teasing at a time like this? How terrible.

"Oh fuck," Steven felt his body tense and release in tandem as he leaned his head back, come shooting out in quick spurts into Corin’s waiting mouth. Corin pulled away slowly and licked away the fluid staining his lips, not breaking eye contact as he swallowed down the rest with a satisfied sigh. Steven was out of breath as Corin crawled over him, sitting atop his lap.

"You've really impressed me," Corin said. "I knew this would be much more valuable to you than money."

Steven smiled shyly. "Both is fine,"

"Then consider this the start to your promotion." Corin cupped Steven's face, giving him a deep kiss. His tongue was well coated in the come, mixing with the saliva as Steven returned the kiss with an equal amount of intensity. Any hesitation Steven would have had previously was shaken out of him and he eagerly jumped at the opportunity to touch that wonderful, dark hair-to feel Corin’s chin in his hands and finally know how the man's smooth skin felt against his own. 

Corin was the one to pull away first. "Sorry, I just remembered I have a conference in a few minutes. We all know how unprofessional tardiness is." 

He stood up to zip and buckle his pants. The glasses back on, hair straightened. It was as if he had merely reset himself to moments before. Steven watched blankly as his CEO, his superior that he officially fucked after a year of fantasizing about it, walked out of the booth. Before the door shut itself closed, Corin grabbed the knob and peaked in for a moment. “Let’s do this again some time.”

Steven hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded. “Yes, anything for you, sir.”


	2. Bad Word of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an executive comes with responsibility, a fact Corin Deeth is very much aware of. But it's the little things between these larger than life festivals and projects that prove to be the hardest for him.

Board meetings aroused a strange combination of emotions in Corin. Well, everything except for any actual arousal seemed to go through his head in the duration of the hours he spent inside of a big room full of chairs and the most important assets of Kakos Industries taking turns gawking at him. He could stare at budget equations and contracts all he wanted and the ink composing them would never curve into the shape of a voluptuous woman. Even if he did squint his eyes a little, the best he could get was a dog and a seashell. Nothing stimulating about that-at least not to him.

Corin had been spoon fed board meeting etiquette before he could even properly hold a pen. He knew how to sit, what to say, how to say it, and when to interrupt a monologue if it cut into his lunch break. He sat in his usual spot in the biggest chair at the end of the table, staring dumbly at a document he was pretending to read while one of the representatives rambled about information he should have wanted to hear.

The presence the room carried would be far too overwhelming for any other employee. It was tucked away into the most narrow hallway with an AC that was full blaze even in the depths of winter. The room had only had two windows wide enough to overlook just how far a drop the sidewalk was. Everywhere Corin looked was suits, numbers, and a whiteboard so wide it was always caught in his peripheral vision.

This was a room for focus and first impressions and ensuring success. And yet, Corin couldn't bring himself to care about any of it right now. His mind was occupied with other things and other people. Well, one person.

Steven had always been an oddly enticing young man. No, nothing about him was particularly odd. He was quiet but his silence only concealed raw determination and contemplative intelligence. He was polite and creative and sometimes he got Corin coffee with just the right amount of cream and sugar. Good memory, another quality to add to Steven's list of positive traits.

Corin wasn't sure if Steven was aware of this, but the engineer was a decently attractive fellow. His hair was dark and curly and had the most lovely, luscious texture. His skin had a pleasant, sun-kissed hue and his eyes were wide and almost childishly innocent. So untainted and pure in such a way it almost made Corin uneasy to know he could have touched such a sinless creature. Corin would have to check the paperwork for proof as he wasn't entirely certain what Evil deeds someone like Steven had to commit to have such a position.

Or, if Steven ever did _anything_ awful.

He had no idea how Steven could stay so nice and unscathed by the atrocities of a workplace this dark it nearly dripped liquid black from the floorboards. Well, that bit was a work in progress-The Department of Liquefied Evil was never particularly good at their job, or very neat about anything. You could say any actual structure went right through them. Still, Corin did find himself wondering why Steven was the newest item of intrigue.

Him, Corin Deeth III, who could have any woman, man, sexually programmed android, and alien (if The Department of Intergalactic Coitus got their shit together) if he so chose to. Who never settles for less, even if the less has a nice ass. Always out for the best thing, for the most Evil things that could be fucked, killed, bought, and sold in two to three business days. If he was going to be born into the title, he may as well wear it for what its worth.

But Steven was much different. Steven, the nail biting-feet shuffling-erection sprouting engineer who once wore the same pair of jeans for an entire month and Corin never said anything about the hot sauce stain on the left back pocket, silently watching it become more crusty and brown overtime. Corin would like to think he wasn't shallow though Steven could occasionally benefit from some moisturizer and an updated wardrobe beyond flannels and hot sauce pants. Steven could sit up straighter and maybe get a nice pair of loafers, you had to start small when it came to wardrobe. Just ease Steven into a designer pair of socks one day and a pressed coat the next. Fix the curls in an actual hairstyle with a nice trim, spritz of cologne on the wrist every morning-just work on the minor details and that long-lost confidence would awaken.

So, yes, Corin wasn't shallow, he just cared how his beautiful and valued employees carried themselves. They had to make the company look good in case their competitors saw them. No foot shuffling down the sidewalk for a member of Kakos Industries. No way in Evil would Corin allow it. Especially not someone from Melantha's excuse for a cooperation always spying on them, probably trying to catch a glimpse of how run a _real_ multi-million Evil empire. The fucking piss-gargling posers- "Mr. Deeth, have you finally considered your answer? Shall I repeat the question?" 

"No, no Ms. Solomanari, I heard you the first time." 

Iele Solomonari continued, "So, mind giving the board your response? I'm certain all of us are anxious to know what our esteemed executive has to say about our...past esteemed executive. Or, what remains of him."

Iele gestured to the silver urn sitting on the table, intricate calligraphy spelling out the title of Corin Deeth I right across the surface and never once prompting the idea it could have been containing the ashes any other dead old man. Corin's grandfather was always fond of "blazing it" from life to death. Always ending things on a nice joke. The whole thing managed to be cruel yet funny at the same time.

"We all know what an urn is used for, Ms. Solomanari," Corin retorted. "I'm just curious as to why this is worthy of a board meeting and not something I can handle on my own time." 

"Because, Mr. Deeth, the deceased Mr. Deeth that used to own this company you apparently care so much about was important to all of us. He may be your relative, but he was all our superior. We're like a family here at Kakos Industries and he..." Iele stopped for a minute, her fingers meshing together to emphasize her statement. "He was like _everyone's_ grandfather. He was a team player, the glue keeping us together, and when he died...Well, I suppose his multiple drug fueled episodes must have distorted his judgment a bit."

Iele glanced around the room at this statement, the other well-dressed men and women sitting at the long stretch of a table growing paralyzed by her gaze before humbly agreeing. Cowards.

Corin sighed, "I understand."

"So, we have all agreed that you should do the honors of disposing of his ashes."

"What's wrong with keeping it here?"

"Mr. Deeth, we don't have time for sentimentality. If you keep hanging on to this...this reminder it will only impact your work. The imbalance of Evil, the vivid hallucinations, and your social life are all problems that are being caused by emotional weaknesses. Allow yourself to be weak any longer and this entire company and those in it will suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good, I'll make the arrangements with Grace," Iele said, eyes still fixed on him. "We all know how sloppy you can be without her holding your hand. You're all excused."

The board members sped-walked out of the room immediately, leaving Corin and Iele to soak in the awkward silence all by themselves. Iele was still glaring daggers into him. Corin looked at a baby fly that was sitting on the wall.

"Care to apologize?" Ile began.  
  
"For what?"

"Mr. Deeth, you and I both know that the behavior you've been portraying lately is unacceptable in this environment."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Corin said. "Perhaps you could give some advice about making passive aggressive comments at my expense or how much fun it is to remind everyone that someone important died. Clearly I'm learning from the master of appropriate business behavior."

Iele's face curved into a scowl. Despite the suckered mouth and her nose scrunching up far enough to reveal every inch of her nostrils, it did little to dampen her appearance. Iele Solomanari was an equally ambitious and statuesque blonde with creamy olive skin and a pair of legs that has enticed any lucky employees who caught a glimpse of her swinging her hips down the hall. The elegant bends of her mascara and signature never seemed to smudge and she wore poise like a pair of silk stockings. Corin could see where Hailey inherited such a pouted pair of lips and rosy cheeks though he couldn't say much for the daughter's intellect. Perhaps it was only enough for one generation. Speaking of Hailey...

"I see," Iele folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "Mr. Deeth, I care about Kakos Industries just as much as you do. I understand if having all this pressure and stress so early in your life can be weighing down your performance."

"I can handle pressure," Corin said. "And here's a tip: just imagine all this pressure is like your daughter sitting on my face. Imagine me licking the pressure, kissing the pressure, absolutely loving the pressure as all that sweet stress melts on my tongue-"

"I will end you, Mr. Deeth," Iele dropped her composure alarmingly quick. Struck a nerve there?

Corin almost felt like laughing aloud until he saw Iele was approaching him, her expression shifting from mildly perturbed to distorted and...melting. As if her make up and her own facial features were left out in the sun too long. Corin could feel his body tense though he convinced himself to stay in his seat.

He'd seen Hailey like this before. He remembered the liquid skin and the mouth full of teeth and strange eyes. He also remembered the blood and mushy piles of once thinking, feeling people whose last breath was an unnerving combination of pain and ecstasy. Iele taking on the same form shouldn't have been any more horrifying. 

The thing is, he wasn't scared. (Correction: he wasn't _that_ scared.)

"Uh, Iele-" Any safe space between them was immediately closed off and Iele's excreting enzymes were soon making sticky, sweet smelling puddles against his forehead. Corin convinced himself it was honey and that the dampness ruining his blazer and dress shirt was because Iele's hands gripping his forearms were awfully clammy that day. 

Iele's voice was unnervingly calm and clear as she spoke through the saliva pooling down her chin.

"I don't care how long it takes. If I have to pry out every last demon from your past and slowly destroy you from the inside, I will do it. And when you've been reduced to that mewling little cunt you really are, I'll bring my daughter back and have her melt off that smug face of yours. Slowly. Painfully. Ripping every piece of you to the bone. That'll make for an interesting Bring Your Daughter to Evil Day, right?" 

Corin's heart was racing so fast he could barely hear his own panting.

"Y-yes," He stuttered. 

"And I'm very much anticipating when we can get an urn in your grandfather's likeness just for you," Iele said, her smile much too content regarding the statement.

She trailed her hand up to tap a long red nail in a slow, steady rhythm against his left temple, chuckling as Corin flinched with each prick against his skull. He imagined Iele peeling away at the skin and leaving his brain exposed as she ate the rest of him first. He imagined her relishing his screams until his throat was ripped out and eaten in front of his now temporary pair of eyes.

"But I'm certain a garbage bag and a trash can will suffice. Wouldn't want to make it a big deal."

"Yes, Iele."

"You mean, 'yes, ma'am,"

"Yes, ma'am."

After five agonizingly long seconds, Iele pulled away, skin and face reverting back to normal. She was still smiling too hard. 

"Glad we could have this talk, Mr. Deeth," she said, rubbing the drool away with the back of her hand. "Now clean yourself up, I hear that stuff stains clothes."

\---

Corin couldn't get to his office fast enough which was a disingenuous statement when he really thought about it. The main Kakos Industries building layout allowed all the most important assets to be only one floor away from one another: announcements on the third floor, board meetings on the second, and the executive office right at the top. It was the easiest way to get where he needed to be faster, each one a single elevator ride away, and yet the wait period couldn't be more tedious.

He had left one of his folders in the studio while he was rushing out, just a few notes regarding the Division of Taxidermy which was undergoing construction for the holiday season. Something about there not being enough magic reindeer for them to kill and stuff for Anti-Celebration purposes. He normally kept his distance from that division for personal reasons but also because everyone there smelled weird. Imagine a combination of animal intestines and cotton vacuum sealed in plastic. It's not pleasant.

As Corin opened the door to the studio, he saw Steven was still inside the sound booth. The engineer was startled at first and jumped up to his feet, rushing out to greet Corin with the same enthusiasm of an excited puppy. "Mr. Deeth! Sir, I need to talk to you."

"Soundman, you're still here?"

"We're short on staff in my department and I'm just getting some of my extra supplies. Something called ear wax poisoning-Actually, it's not important. I-I just saw you and I thought we could talk for a bit. Is that alright?"

"Well, I do really need to be getting back to my office..." Corin began, trailing off as he saw Steven's expression become more concerned. Steven adjusted his position, looking down at his feet.

"Did the meeting go well, Mr. Deeth? You seem a little worried, if you don't mind me saying."

"No, it's nothing," Corin assured. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Steven glanced up to meet Corin's eyes and Corin could only purse his lips, glancing out the window that he convinced himself was interesting enough to stare at until Steven changed the subject.

"Sir, I think you know why I wanted to talk to you," The statement would have implied some agency if it weren't for Steven murmuring through it. Steven's always been a timid guy. A mumbling-fingernail biting-fidgety-timid guy, but one who clearly had enough balls to finally address the elephant in the room.

"You don't say?" Corin said. He'd feign ignorance for now, wait until Steven got sick of his shit and bolt for the door again. Corin was already thinking up a million excuses between the seconds of silence: The fact he had to go up to his office didn't work. He had to go home early to use his...favorite stapler? His hamster died? His favorite show was on and he couldn't miss it? Iele was probably taking her lunch break soon and he wanted to be as far away as possible? You could say anything when you were the executive.

It was one of many perks.

"What we did today, after the announcements-" Steven began.

"Oh, that!" Corin said as if he were just now processing the information. As if he hadn't been thinking about it during the meeting. As if he'd been attending to his duties, not slacking off, not being a disappointment, not acting like some stubborn child who can't let go of their favorite toy- "Yeah, that was...that was something."

"I suppose it was," Corin could make out the hint of a smile curling up the side of Steven's mouth. Such an innocent little smile Steven had. Something so flustered and coy it made Corin shiver just to imagine what thoughts must have been circling the engineer's head. Corin glanced down to see a sizable dent forming in the front of Steven's jeans, rivaling the one Corin had more willpower to control. How rude of Corin to stall him like this, to waste such potential with idle chatter.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don't think talking about it right now is appropriate. We should discuss your _promotion_ somewhere else," Corin leaned in close to whisper the rest. "Be in my office at five. Don't be late."

Steven hesitated for a moment but nodded. "As you wish, sir."

Corin grabbed the documents and left with a quick wave out of the room. Simple little Steven was always so easy to cooperate with. After this Corin might consider giving Steven an actual promotion with actual money, not just free blow jobs and a complementary rimming if he had the time. Fuck it, anyone getting a private session with Mr. Corin Deeth III wasn't worth all the money in the world.

This must be what those sissy Good people were talking about when they rambled about how great it was to be generous. But Good people were too good even for any actual sex. The real stuff. The dirty stuff. They were much too pure to consider the sweet, sensual friction two bodies could make together out of sheer lust. For them, it was all about procreating, just doing it for the children that would grow up to be just as bland and useless as their parents. What a meaningless, drab existence they suffered through.

As Corin went up the elevator to his office, he did wonder if he made the offer clear enough. Maybe he could have thrown in a slap on the ass or a nibble on the earlobe for good measure. Squeezing Steven's junk wasn't a bad idea either and Corin began to play the images on repeat in his head, his grin growing embarrassingly wide and his pants suddenly getting a lot tighter.

"How did it go?" Grace asked as Corin stepped inside his office, the contract manager standing by with folded arms

"Fine," Corin replied bluntly as he walked over to his desk and took a seat, a fresh pile of papers he'd have to pretend to care about looking back at him disapprovingly as he plopped the folder on top of it.

"So it went terribly? This is the third time you've gotten into a fight with Ms. Solomanari, Corin."

"She started it."

"Very funny," Grace said, pen checking off a few boxes on the clipboard she was holding as she continued. "Did you break anything this time?"

"I thought about it."

"Thinking is better than doing," Grace checked off the last box and tucked the clipboard beneath her arm. "Corin, don't think I'm trying to avoid the topic. I understand this whole thing has been hard for you since day one."

"Uh huh,"

"I knew Corin Deeth I about as well as you did and-"

"Grace, I'm on a schedule. Just tell me what my options are today."

Grace shook her head but flipped a page.

"What will it be today? We have that one Sudoku book, a rubix cube, some crossword puzzles..."

Corin zoned out as Grace went down the list of temporary distractions. It was a system they had developed a couple months ago, a method of stress relief for a few minutes a day. He'd spend a half hour tops each day reading a book that didn't have to do with Kakos Industries or writing a Haiku that didn't have to do with Kakos Industries or reading a newspaper article that had to do with a company less successful than Kakos Industries. At least digesting the failure of his enemies kept him motivated before pertaining to his next task, no matter how little he wanted to do it.

Corin glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind Grace's head, squinting to read off the numbers. 4:45. Perfect.

"Grace, I actually won't need even of that today. I'll just get to work."

Grace quirked an eyebrow but nodded understandingly. "Good to hear that, Mr. Deeth. I'll be on the tenth floor if you need me."

"Alright," Corin said, foot tapping uneasily as he continued to watch the ticking of the clock's hands. He thought about Steven rushing up here to be on time, growing harder at the anticipation of knowing all the wonderful plans he had in store. No matter settling for that cramped booth when the official Deeth office was filled with lush furniture and a not so secret collection of toys and lubricants filling the back of his desk drawer. Corin contemplated how many things Steven could fit inside of himself at one time. Did he like being tied up?

"I almost forgot," Grace said, stopping at the door and turning to look at him. "Your grandfather's urn will be sent directly to your home tonight. I instructed your mail carrier to place it in your bedroom."

Corin tore his gaze away from the clock to give an uneasy look at Grace. Grace still held a mask of stoicism as she stared back at him, waiting for his approval. He forced a smile and uttered through his teeth, "Thanks, that's very thoughtful of you."


	3. Executive Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven had never been to Corin's main office and he could only imagine all the business opportunities and knowledge there was to find there. But, perhaps that fantasy would be for another day. For now, his boss had other things in mind.

Being inside of Corin Deeth's office was a sensation Steven never thought he'd get to experience. He had never even walked by it, let alone know just how black the walls were and how spacious and yet so trapped the interior design made anyone feel inside of it. It was like a comfortable prison with velvet cushioning and marble statues. The way everything from the chandelier to the tinted windows and statues curved inward made it seem as though they were all bowing to Corin but leering over visitors in disapproval.

The way the seating was just a little too cozy and the air smelled a little too clean and crisp as opposed to the rest of the building, it all brought a strange sense of controlled serenity. Like Steven and Corin were in some sort of private bubble away from the rest of their world. Steven quietly sat in one of the chairs that paled in comparison to the throne like chair Corin was seated in behind his desk.

The CEO welcomed Steven with a pleasant smile. "On time again," he said. "Reliable, as always."

"I'm very happy to be here, sir. Thanks for inviting me."

"Steven, you don't always need to address me so formally." Corin said, chuckling.

Steven furrowed his brow, confused. "But that would be rude,"

"I make the rules, right? So the rule today is that you don't need to call me 'Mr. Deeth' or 'Sir' or whatever. Just call me Corin."

"Yes...Corin," Steven tested the word, feeling the two syllables trail down his tongue in weird little vibrations. It felt like devouring something exotic, something rare and mysterious that was too expensive for the likes of him. Thinking 'Corin' was vastly different than saying 'Corin'. It was too casual, too familiar and endearing for what should have been a strictly professional relationship.

"Is anything wrong?" Corin asked.

Steven nodded. "It just feels weird."

"I know the employee handbook is pretty dense about these things," Corin said. "But I wouldn't take it too seriously."

"No, it's not entirely that," Steven began. "I guess...I just like addressing you as an authority. I like the idea of you being my...my 'sir' or my 'mister'. The terms kind of help shape the mood for me, so to speak. Don't get me wrong, I love how willing you are to let me address you by your first name, but there's something more fulfilling about calling you something that implies your place above me."

Corin was quiet for a minute, slowly nodding afterwards. "I see,"

Steven felt his cheeks flush but he continued. He was rambling and likely embarrassing himself, but he couldn't stop. "I've always enjoyed the idea of submitting to people. I like to be controlled, just a little. I like when they pleasure me the way they want to and-Shit, I'm sorry! This is probably a lot for you to hear right now-"

"N-No, it's fine," Corin said, adjusting himself in his chair. He had a sheepish smile that Steven didn't remember being there before. Some sort of nervous anticipation that dyed Corin's face this lovely shade of pink and made him chew his bottom lip. So flustered. So...aroused.

"Sir, are you enjoying this by any chance?"

Corin chuckled, "What was your first hint, Steven? Oh, you have _no idea_ what you're doing to me right now. Shame on you for working me up like this."

"I-I'm sorry, sir! So sorry!"

"You better be, Steven..." Corin's grin grew to wide lengths across his face as he stood up from his desk, his hand trailing across the multitude of items neatly organized along the surface. Some sort of plaque, pens, stationary, his signature sunglasses-all lightly grazed over by five freshly filed fingernails coated in inky black polish. Steven shivered at the thought of those fingers touching him again. Sucking them. Being inside of him. "I have _so_ many plans in store for you, I do hope we'll be able to get to all of them in time."

Steven scratched the back of his head. "N-No need to rush yourself, sir. Uh, is the word...'punishment' typically used here? I don't normally provoke dirty talk."

"You know I'll handle the talking, Soundman," Corin kissed Steven on the lips, pulling back to whisper against them. "Just make sure you make all those pretty noises I like."

"Y-Yes,"

"Yes, _sir_ ,"

Corin pulled away and strolled back to his desk, plopping down into the lavish seat to give the engineer an intent stare. "Why don't you get comfortable and slip those jeans off? No need for a dress code here, right?"

"I suppose so," Steven stood up abruptly, fidgeting with his belt. "I take it I won't need my boxers either."

Corin chuckled as he undid the front his slacks and rummaged through the front of his desk drawer, "Cooperative little Steven..."

Steven knew damn well what he was here for and it was better to jump right to the good stuff before he was called back to his division. A part of him was still ashamed, though, it wasn't like he was doing all of this behind Corin's back. No, he was doing _with_ his boss. He was given special permission, a special place the other Kakos Industries employees could only dream of achieving. And he was the one Corin chose. He was the one who could be the special little plaything of Corin Deeth III.

Once again, he would always be the closest, the most intimate, the most personal of partners in the company. Not a single person at the orgies and parties and orgy-parties could have that on their reputation. No, this was all his. He was all for Corin.

Steven's jeans and boxers fell to his ankles, only leaving the hem of his t-shirt to barely cover up his exposed ass and member that was so painfully hard he could barely walk. Corin only undid the front of his slacks, leaving just enough room for his erection to be front and center, blushing a pink that matched the shade gracing his features. A generous squirt of lubricant coated the head and Corin curled his finger, beckoning Steven to his wide open lap.

Steven's heart jumped to his throat. "Oh my..."

"Come on, no need to be shy," Corin said, giving his inner thigh an encouraging pat. "You're being such a tease right now. We both know I'm supposed to do that."

Steven nodded and got into position, straddling Corin down into the chair. He could feel the tip of Corin's cock lightly brushing against his ass. He hadn't fully sat down yet, his knees digging into the cushion for balance. "This is actually kind of cozy."

"I'll let you sit in my lap during the announcements some day," Corin said. "I do wonder which toy I'll use on you..."

"A toy? Don't you think the lap sitting is risky enough, sir?"

"But you're so cute when you're fidgeting around," Corin said. "Like how you are right now."

"I'm just trying to..." Steven lowered his ass down more, Corin's dick squeezing tightly inside of him. Still so big and so wet with the coating of lubricant smothered over the head and shaft. Corin was clearly anticipating Steven to take the whole thing again.

"Fuck me," Steven murmured, the term more of a nervous reflex than a demand at this point.

"Well, get comfortable, Steven. There's _plenty_ of room for you." Corin furthered this statement by gripping Steven's hips and lowering the engineer down. His smile stayed in place as Steven began to squirm around him.

"Oh my gosh, Corin!"

"Sorry, am I going too fast?"

"No, I'm just not that use to your size yet. Y-You're not my first, Corin, but you're certainly a lot different than the others."

"I'm flattered," Corin shifted a bit in his chair as he continued to push Steven down further and further...

"O-Okay it's all the way in," Steven stammered. "Fuck, Corin I don't think I'll last very long this time."

"That's fine, no need to impress me. Just relax."

"It's kind of hard to relax around you, sir."

Corin smiled, kissing Steven again. The kiss was longer this time and made Steven feel like he was melting.

"I'll take care of you," Corin said. "It's part of my job."

At that, Steven ass was taking in Corin's whole cock. Corin held Steven's waist, maneuvering Steven in all the ways that he saw fit. Soon, Corin settled for a specific rhythm and the two of them were slapping into each other, the noise becoming more wet and aggressive overtime. Steven was biting into Corin's shoulder, his mewling being smothered by an expensive cloth he was likely ruining with his saliva.

"Nn, sir..."

"Yes, call me 'sir'. Keep saying it, Steven. Say you love what I'm doing to you." 

"I-I love this, sir."

"What do you love?"

"I love sitting-oh shit! I love h-having myself in your lap and, uh, f-feeling you like this. I love the way you're holding me." 

"I love this too," Corin said, giving Steven's waist a squeeze. Steven kept up his rhythm, his ass slick with lube and sweat that made sliding up and down Corin's dick a little easier. "That's right, keeping moving like that. I want to come inside of you."

"Oh, please," Steven said, rocking his hips against Corin's. "I want that so bad."

The friction alone was driving him crazy. He could feel Coirn's heartbeat becoming faster, the man's panting picking up as Steven continued to grind and grind their ways to orgasm. Corin was gripping Steven's waist even tighter, letting him take control for a minute. Corin was whimpering and it was just the most wonderful sound. Steven began to grind a little slower, relishing how the man would whine and bite his lip from the sticky push and pull into his body.

"You're getting really worked up, sir." Steven said, planting a kiss on Corin's neck.

"Steven...Steven I'm gonna come soon," Corin said softly. "K-Keep doing this, please."

"Of course, sir. You feel so nice..." Steven continued to move his hips, picking up speed until he could feel the chair squeaking out in protest. Corin's breathing picked up until he gasped, coming all along the inside of Steven's ass. Steven shortly finished onto Corin's stomach, staining the bit of exposed naval and crisp white shirt.

"Short and sweet," Corin said, petting Steven's hair gently as the engineer rested against his shoulder. "But it was nice."

"I'm still a little tiered from earlier."

"I should really be putting this energy into signing a document or whatever," Corin said with a heavy sigh. "But we all know what I'd rather be doing..." He slapped Steven's left ass cheek, laughing at the surprised yelp. "Or _who_ I'd rather be doing."

Steven chuckled, "Sir, this isn't the time for jokes."

"Well, I made time for you," Corin replied, continuing to pet Steven's messy hair. "And we should really make time for a trip to the barber."

Steven defensively covered his head. Tending to the dark brown strands that he let curl any way they pleased was never one of his top priorities. As long as his hair didn't get caught in his headphones, he considered it a decent hairstyle.  "I don't do much with it but...I don't know. I'm not really into all that fancy grooming stuff."

"Hm," Corin murmured, scanning over Steven's novelty band t-shirt and the pair of jeans and sneakers that were sitting in a clump near the desk. "I'll take you shopping one day. New haircut, clothes, and-" Corin sniffed. "-cologne. I can get the Division of Sensual Scents to make you a special fragrance."

Steven said, "Am I not good enough for you, sir?"

Corin shook his head, smiling. "Of course you're good enough! I just want you to know that."

"Uh,"

"Trust me, there's no better feeling that slipping into a custom made suit," Corin said. "Well, unless you're stealing it from someone richer than you. And, like, he's dying and...you have sex with his wife on his deathbed. That's a much better feeling."

"Quite the interesting visual, sir."

"I can say it from personal expe..." Corin trailed off, staring over at the elevator across from them.

"What is it, sir?"

"Fuck!"

"Who is it?"

"Just stay down here, I'll handle it." Corin rapidly gestured beneath his desk. Since hesitating to do as Corin said was not part of Steven's employee coding, he immediately complied, slipping beneath the rich mahogany just in time for the elevator to ding open. Steven saw Corin fix his pants and shirt, adjusting his underwear and the like until the evidence was tucked away both literally and metaphorically.

"Sorry to drop by so unexpectedly, Corin." The partially muffled sound of Grace's voice got Steven's heart thumping rapidly against his chest. Oh great lords of all that is Evil. Why this? Why now?

"No problem, Grace. I always have time for you."

"I just got some new information about the urn you might need to know about. I have a very full schedule, so I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," Corin said. "Please be quick, I have a lot to get to myself."

As Corin said this he slipped off both of his shoes. An expensive pair of black leather loafers that concealed an even more pricey looking white socks. Only Coirn could make something as simple as footwear look exquisite. Steven was prepared to ask why Corin was doing this, though kept it to himself. Corin was likely walking around all day and deserved to let his feet air out. Yeah, that had to be it. Totally. Yes.

"You know we spent a fortune on making sure the urn was crafted from only the best exports of DarkMega, so I intend to have it back in one piece. Not a single chip on the material. I can't stress this enough."

"Don't scratch the giant ashtray, got it."

"Corin, this is serious," Grace said, her voice growing cold. Or, colder. "I thought you would have a little more respect towards your grandfather."

"I'm not disrespecting _him_ , Grace. I just...don't want to deal with all his gross remains. Can't someone else handle it?"

"No, this is something only you can handle. It'll only take a few seconds, Corin. We're even letting you place the ashes anywhere you want."

"What if I want to keep it inside the urn?"

"You know we can't do that."

Steven felt his stomach sink. It was a rarely touched topic around Kakos Industries about what exactly allowed Corin to be able to sit in this office. Corin Deeth I was a man Steven never got to know beyond colorful letters and the occasional story, but he could always faintly sense his presence around his heir. It was a powerful, confident, and Evil presence that Corin Deeth III wore proudly, though the circumstances leading to it was one that couldn't be ignored for long.

A company dedicated to innovative Evil was no stranger to death, though certain deaths were remembered more than others. Certain deaths are what kept the company moving and a certain lineage going for generations.

Steven pursed his lips, his usual silence being eaten away by his desire to chime in. To consult Corin for even a little bit, but he knew the consequences he would suffer for that. He would just keep his mouth shut until-"Ah!"

He gasped quietly as Corin pressed his foot down into Steven's bare cock.The ball of his foot was resting lightly against Steven's manhood, just lightly teasing the member still sensitive from earlier. After a minute of silence, Corin calmly replied, "I understand, Grace. You know I would never shrug off my responsibilities."

Corin pressed down harder and Steven had to clamp his hand over his mouth to conceal his shriek.

What the fuck? What was he doing?

"I know you don't, Corin," Grace said. There was a light shifting noise, paper flipping. "So, the urn should be in your home by nine. I already talked to the Department of Transportation for Sentimental Items and they assure me that..."

Grace went on from there, her voice being drowned out by Steven's own racing thoughts. Oh shit, he was screwed now. Screwed for screwing. Screwed for screwing his boss. Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew Grace would have it in for him for this one.

He'd been off the woman's radar for years. He was the good egg of Kakos Industries, the one who had all golden stars on his behavior chart. No tardies or sick days. He was attentive and friendly and quiet, the employee who didn't cause problems. What would she think of him after this? That he was the executive's personal slut? That he was banging Corin for money or a step up in the cooperate ladder? He didn't care about any of that, really.

Steven has always been content with what his life had given him. Not entirely fulfilled or happy with it, but at least content. But this was treading over sacred territory. This was treading over getting _fired_. Steven made a worried whimper of a noise as Corin pressed down his heel. Corin was still talking calmly, hands atop the desk and a stoic expression in place as his foot continued to rub and fondle away. "Fuck, Corin..."

"...You know how I feel about that division, Grace. They don't know shit about 'sentimentality'. How do you know they won't break it on the way here?"

"I told them to wear gloves this time."

"They _always_ wear gloves," As the aggression in Corin's voice rose, he lifted his foot and slammed it down. Just rough enough but just gentle enough to give Steven the right combination of pleasure and pain. "Oh, oh shit-"

He was doing this on purpose! This wasn't a warning to keep Steven quiet, just more teasing. Some game Corin was playing with both their positions and their lives, as long as Grace Rule had anything to do with it. Corin was making little tiny circles with his toes, getting a good feel of Steven's bulge that was already working into another hard on. The little sneak.

How devious. How...wonderful.

Steven chuckled softly and leaned in closer to Corin's groin. If Corin wanted to play, Steven intended to win. Barely unable to contain the most devious grin he could manage, he leaned in and ran his thumb over Corin's crotch. The CEO shivered at the touch but continued to speak. Steven took it up a notch and began to swivel his thumb in little circles. Over and over, pressing harder until he could feel the outline of Corin's dick yearning for more.

"Corin, are you alright?"

"I-I think I must be sitting on a staple. Maybe it's a-Ah, oh shit...It's a tack or something."

Steven laughed into his palm

"Very unprofessional, sir," Steven said, a satisfied smile working across his lips. "You shouldn't lie to Grace."

He planted a kiss to Corin's covered member, making lingering eye contact with the CEO who was blushing furiously. Corin mouthed a swear though Steven couldn't tell what it was. Despite his superb lip reading skills, he could only guess that it probably started with an "t" and end with a "-uh" sound. How odd.

"I love you too, Corin." Steven whispered. As mocking as the words were meant to be, it gave Steven a rush of warmth down his spine. He only wished he could say those words during a quiet afternoon in a park or cuddled up on a couch or standing side by side in an alter. But this would do for now.

Corin curled his lip and looked back to Grace. "I'm sorry, did you have anything else for me?"

"No, that's about it," There was the sound of an elevator opening and heels clicking to them. "Get that...tack removed soon, sir."

"Will do, Grace."

_Ding!  
_

Steven and Corin sat in contemplative silence then. Waiting long enough until they knew the elevator had passed enough floors to avoid Grace's sensitive hearing. When the coast was clear, Corin reached under the desk and yanked Steven up by his arm. Without the sunglasses, Corin's stare was especially menacing. Dark and dangerous and so damn beautiful.

Steven only smiled, cocking his head in false innocence. "Something wrong, sir?"

Steven was pulled closer, Corin's sharp nails digging into his skin and his lips just barely brushing against him. "Keep your hands to yourself, Soundman."

"Keep your feet to yourself, Mr. Deeth."

Corin quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't realize you had such a smart mouth. It's always the quiet ones, huh?"

"I believe that's the saying, sir." Corin dug his fingernails in more, making Steven's arm sting so good. He would be thinking about those nails for the rest of the day. How perfect and polished they were and wonderful it would feel to have them clawing down his back. To have them ripping off his clothes. To have them pinning down his wrists.

He was getting hard again just as Corin positioned him over the desk and leaned in, gripping him by a handful of his hair to whisper, "We're going to have a nice, long, hard talk about your behavior on top of my desk, okay?"


	4. Off Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As pressure on Corin rises, he finds himself setting aside more time for Steven. An executive needs to find some way to relieve stress, right?

Everything seemed to had sped up after the office incident. Corin's mind clouded his more concrete thoughts as he woke up, got dressed, and was driven to work. He stared straight ahead as he walked down the halls of the building, not acknowledging a single person that went by him.

He attended one meeting after the next, checked on this division and that division, filled out some paperwork he didn't actually read-the usual. When he thought about, he really should have really been relishing his time away from home. It was home that the urn was placed, front and center on his mantel. The remains of his grandfather was always there to stare him straight in the face, a solemn reminder of his least favorite duties as a CEO, his least favorite part about being a Deeth.

Corin wondered that when his time would come if his future son or daughter would be put in the same position. When his withered body was cremated and shipped to them as some sort of going away present, would they comply or hesitate as much as he did? Would they even care that father dearest was out of the picture, certifying their place as his wide-eyed, ambitious replacement? Would he just be reduced to a chore?

Corin rubbed his temples and sighed. It'd be years before he decided to settle down and become a parent, and the stresses of producing an heir was anxiety for another day. With the board's reputation, they'd have him speed dating as soon as he dumped the ashes. Sexual release wouldn't be a problem with hoards of despicable women lined up to impress him, though it would all feel so routine at that point. It would just be work, ticking something off a checklist.

But Steven would still be around, ready to help him during another tight spot. Steven was always there, always helping him, always supporting him. And if not with words, then with his body.

In all honesty, Corin was really doing the board a favor when he slipped into the broom closet to let Steven give him a blow job. He was only improving his job performance when he fucked Steven on the empty cafeteria floor. He was just exercising his skills when he made out with Steven against a wall, grinding against his crotch enough to feel the man whimper into his mouth. And, yes, this was all before noon. Corin was having a stressful day, alright?

People improved themselves in different ways, and this was Corin's strategy. He was a physical person with just the right touch needed for both himself and Steven to make it through a rough patch. Steven was certainly one of his more delicate partners. The guy simply loved to submit, loved being pushed down and fucked anyway Corin wanted.

Corin considered himself a switch in the bedroom, though didn't mind being the dominant to such an excellent submissive. Steven was so _damn good_ : so good at moving his hips in just the right ways, so good at begging and whining and moaning and yearning for more. To think he'd had all the best partners Kakos Industries had to offer, and yet he'd passed up on such a wonderful man all this time-one that's been by his side since day one.

He found Steven to be plenty attractive, but thought the guy was just too timid to take what Corin had to offer. Fearing that he might break the poor guy in two, leave him scarred in ways he never intended. Corin rarely ever cared for the well being of his lovers. He wasn't ready for long-term relationships, just a quick fuck and maybe some dinner if he had the time, but Steven arose something out of him that he couldn't fight anymore.

It was a level of intimacy that turned their fucking into sex and their sex into something resembling lovemaking...he guessed. It was in the way Steven would say his name and ask so softly for more. The way he would tug at Corin's blazer sleeve and whisper requests. The way he would sit quietly, patiently for their next session and be so grateful when Corin finally got on top of him again.

He supposed their sex was also a routine at this point, but it was the kind of routine he did on his own time for his own reasons. The board couldn't slip their slimy tendrils into this as long it stayed under wraps. Corin couldn't had picked a better adversary. Steven was just so...quiet. Corin knew damn well that Steven wouldn't utter a peep to _anyone_. It was something just between them, only for them, and Corin intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Corin looked down at his watch to see it was late noon. He would be giving the announcements in an hour.

"Hmph,"

He supposed he could wait that long. The announcements were only twenty to thirty minutes out of his day and he might have enough willpower until they were over to give Steven a little present. Steven would understand, Steven always did.

"Corin?"

"Yeah St-uh, Grace?" Corin looked up with a forced smile, realizing that he was staring dumbly at a document on his desk with a pen in hand still filled with ink. Grace had taken up a habit of dropping by when Corin had alone time. It was "just to check up on him" and "make sure he was okay", but it didn't take long for it to grow tedious. He was a grown man, he'd check on himself just fine.

"You seem a little distracted," she said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine," Corin said. "Just a little tired."

"Did you take care of the ashes, Corin? They should have been shipped to your home last night."

Corin spoke out of the side of his mouth. "I'll get to it."

"You'll what?"

"I'll. Get. To. It."

Grace quirked an eyebrow. "No need for such a terse tone, Corin."

"You're one to talk,"

"Corin!"

"What, Grace? What, what do you want me to say?" Corin said, slamming his pen down and standing up from his desk. "You want to me say how happy I am throw the remains of my grandfather away? You want to me to act like this is just like taking out fucking garbage? Than I'm supposed to just move on and get over it?"

"Corin, what I want is for you to handle this maturely."

"Well you sure as fuck aren't,"

"Corin, language-"

Corin laughed aloud, "Oh is my swearing bothering you, Grace? Should I try to be more fucking appropriate in a fucking work environment?"

"What has gotten into you, Corin? E-Ever since this whole thing about the urn you've been acting like a stubborn child! Talk to me again when you start acting your age and...Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting," Corin said, departing out of the door. "One on one."

"And where is this surprise meeting?"

"A place you could never guess."

\---

The shareholder announcements would be starting shortly. Steven had already handled his other duties in his department which gave him time to get a head start. He had mixed some new tracks the night before that were begging to be used. Corin's dulcet tone had yet to be backed up by a little acoustic guitar and piano. It was a grounded, calming kind of atmosphere that wouldn't steer to far away from the show's overall cool electronica tones.

It was a touch more somber than the overall upbeat tracks he was used to composing, but it felt necessary to add it to his collection. The track was namely inspired by his time in Corin's office, eavesdropping on the CEO's argument with Grace. The weighted discussion about Corin Deeth I and his legacy being reduced to a pile of ashes that Steven had no right to hear.

Despite how much time the two of them had been spending together lately, Corin had yet to touch on the topic. The man had no problem with the concept of death, but something about this left him fidgety and temperamental whenever it was brought up. They talked about other things in between their "sessions", but never once about the dead old man that seemed to be the only parental figure in Corin's life.

Maybe strong people didn't let stuff like that bother them. Maybe Steven was just budding into Corin's business. Steven shrugged and returned to adjusting his equipment, making sure the new track would be queued within twenty minutes. Corin would likely be bringing  up the urn at least once during the announcements, so Steven was just prepared.

The switches and buttons before him looked like chaos to the untrained eye, but Steven knew fully well what he was doing. His calling was with sound. He may have sucked at everything else, especially the whole "being Evil" part of his job, but the company couldn't deny he knew his way around a soundboard.

Corin would certainly admire his eagerness to get started, how prepared he was. Steven smiled to himself as he imagined having another round inside of the booth. He imagined Corin grabbing him by the wrists and fucking him right there, balls deep inside of him on the carpet. There's nothing an executive loved more than a cooperative employee, and Steven must have been the ultimate turn on.

He would just wait, resist the urge to touch himself to his fantasy, and hope Corin would show up-

"There you are, Soundman." Corin's voice called out from the studio door being quickly swung open. Steven smiled and stood up from his chair.

"Oh, hello! I was hoping you'd be dropping by."

"I had a feeling you'd be in here," Corin said, opening the booth and gripping Steven by the arm, yanking him out of the studio and down the hallway. "Let's go."

"Wh-Where are we going?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"About what, sir?" Steven saw that he was being pulled into the nearest men's restroom. Steven quickly realized what kind of "talk" the two of them would be having. Of course. But why a bathroom? Wasn't the point of their little affair to keep it secret, away from anyone who might gossip? 

"Mr. Deeth, is there any reason why we're- _Mmph!_ " Steven was being pushed against the counter by the weight of Corin's body before he could muster a sentence. Corin's mouth was practically swallowing Steven's, his tongue hungrily lapping along the inside of the engineer's cheek. "Ah, fuck, Corin-"

Corin kissed Steven again, cupping the forming bulge in Steven's pants with his hand. "Getting excited, are we? I'm already pretty hard."

"This is just kind of sudden," Steven said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better! I just need to get this out of my system, okay?"

"S-Sure, whatever you want, sir."

"Excellent," Corin undid the front of Steven's pants and sat down on his knees. "I'll try to keep things quick. I know how much you love me blowing you. You'll be coming in seconds."

Steven blushed, his dick twitching as Corin took his member into a warm, wet mouth. The tip was already being treated to a few long strokes with Corin's tongue before he leaned in closer, Steven's dick brushing against the back of his throat. Corin moaned and began to suck Steven off, holding Steven by the waist as he continued.

Steven bit into his fist, trying to keep his mewling as quiet as possible. They were in a restroom for Evil's sake! Who knew if someone were to barge in, see them both in such vulnerable positions? Public sex was nothing to bat an eye at in Kakos Industries, though that was just regular employees on their regular breaks engaged in regular coitus. This was something entirely different, something involving a fucking engineer and his boss giving him head against a bathroom sink. If someone saw them, if _anyone_ saw them, it would be on Steven's reputation forever.

Fuck. Fuck. "Fuck..."

And yet, something about all this was turning him on even more. This was so damn dirty and risky. What if someone did walk in? What if they saw how Steven could bring Corin to his knees and get the most powerful man in the Evil corporate world to fuck him over and over? How he was the personal partner of the one and only CEO, the submissive to such a powerful man? What if they were jealous or maybe wanted to join them? Steven hasn't had a three way in some time.

Did that Brosephus guy ever come down this hall? He wondered-"Holy, fuck! Corin!"

Corin was doing _something_ with his tongue. Steven's knew fully well what good head felt like, but Corin was putting his other moments to shame. Corin let Steven's dick go as deep as possible into his mouth, lavishing it with sweet and tender attention. Going in and out, fondling Steven's balls with one of his hands, pulling away only to kiss the dip of Steven's pubis. And all the while Corin would moan and pant, playing with himself through his slacks.

Steven would come himself just at the visual: Corin Deeth looking so desperate and horny over him. Corin playing with a covered member, begging for release by Steven's hand. This man was such a damn tease. What an Evil thing to do to Steven, torturing him with pleasure. It just got him so worked up..."Ah!"

Steven finished with a gasp, the semen still dribbling from Corin's mouth as he released Steven's dick. "See, told it'd be quick."

"Corin, I, uh..."

"This is the last one for today. How many times was it? I lost count."

"Uh, at least four times, sir. I mean, if you count right now."

"Meh, not my best record, but I'll make up for it later," Corin said. "We do have jobs to keep up, right? But I could always skip a meeting or two, just the boring ones I don't really care about."

"Corin, you can't just skip meetings for me!"

"Why not?"

"Because...well, uh," Steven struggled to think of the right words. "You know, you have important things to keep up with and, uh, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Steven, Steven, Steven," Corin said, wagging his finger. "I am the CEO, remember? I can do what I want and who I want whenever I want. Yeah, there are some lines I can't cross, but I can just lie my way out of the dull shit and get to the good stuff quicker. Right now, you're the _only_ thing I care about."

Steven's face flushed as Corin rested a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure you're too tired? I'm feeling pretty excited, actually."

"Uh,"

"Oh, I know that wasn't enough for you, Soundman. Don't you want to thank me for that wonderful blowjob I just gave you?"

"I guess it wouldn't be fair to leave you empty-handed," Steven said, looking down at the bulge in Corin's slacks. Corin had been so good to him all day, so many orgasms, so many hours of being pushed to his limit over and over again. He had to do _something_ to show his appreciation. A good employee pleased their boss, not just took without giving back.

Corin's hand trailed from Steven's cheek down to his chest. "Let's slip into the stall, okay? For privacy."

"Yes sir," Steven was being pulled by the collar of his shirt and into the nearest stall, Corin shutting it behind them. Corin unzipped his pants and exposed his erection to Steven's waiting hands. Steven had always been good with his hands, something his late night gig clients and past partners were quick to confirm for very different reasons, but he had to really show off on Corin.

It would be quite a challenge, like that one time he made a dubstep-jazz track, but he would welcome it. With himself relieved for the rest of the day, he could put all of his energy into pleasing Corin. His boss deserved it.

He got down on his knees and took hold of it, letting the skin brush against his fingers and feeling Corin shiver. Steven wanted to relish the sensation of holding Corin's member. He'd had it inside of him many times, but holding it in his hands, feeling every little movement, it was a sort of intimacy he had yet to experience.

Steven let Corin's dick mold into his hand, let his thumb run against the head in little circles. "I-I'm really sensitive there,"

"Good to know," Steven said. "I love seeing you like this. You look so happy."

"I-I wouldn't exactly call it happiness."

"I know you're pretty turned on," Steven said, gripping Corin by the base and massaging it firmly. "But it's like you're really enjoying being here with me. Like, you just like that it's me doing this."

"S-Steven," Coin stammered, his face flushing from Steven's touch and his words.

"It's okay to admit that. It's okay to admit you care about someone."

Corin fell silent for a second, only breathing as Steven slowly jerked him off. Steven didn't stare at the budding droplet of cum before him, but rather stared directly at Corin. He kept his face straight, waiting for an answer. "Would you have picked anyone else to do this for you? Like Miss Murther or Brosephus?"

Corin stared back for a moment, trying to keep his breaths even as he replied, "No, no I wouldn't have asked them. I...I don't know why but I thought you were just someone I could-Fuck! Oh, fuck-"

Steven laughed, kissing Corin's lower stomach. "I'll take that as a yes. I admit, I'm pretty flattered you chose me."

Steven continued to stroke Corin, slow and steady enough for him to feel each and every little twitch around him. He had to fight the urge to take Corin into his mouth and swallow the cum that was dripping down to his fingers, but this felt like a job for his hands to handle. "I know it sounds sappy, but I've always really admired you, Corin. I've wanted your attention for awhile now and now that I have it, I guess I can't help but be a little excited. I'm sure you're pretty excited, too."

"Steven, please, this is torture. I need to come."

"Oh, am I going too slow? You made me come so quickly I thought I'd be more patient with you."

"Fuck, Steven!" Corin gripped Steven by the hair, pulling his head back. Steven moaned and bit his lip, feeling his dick jerk to attention as he felt the pressure against his scalp. He wondered if Corin would slap him, maybe spit on him. He'd seen other people have slap marks so heavy there skin was still flushed from the impact, even a small nick on the their lip if they were were stricken by his ring hand.

"So impatient," Steven grinned and began to speed up his strokes until Corin was cumming onto his face. His hand still remained in Steven's hair, tugging softly until he finished. Steven didn't get his slap, but a face full of Corin's semen would suffice.

"Oh, I've made a mess. I'm sorry." Corin reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, rubbing along Steven's moist face until the fluid was gone. He flushed the soiled handkerchief down the toilet before exiting the stall, laughing softly.

"I always thought you were the nice one, Steven. But, you...." Corin said, pointing at him. "You are downright cruel."

"We should probably do the announcements," Steven said. "Grace will kill us if we don't start them on time."

"Yeah, you're right," Corin said. "Let's go before we're late."

"But I need to ask you something, sir."

"What?"

"Could you pick a cleaner place next time?"


	5. Privacy

Steven had two appointments today. After the announcements, Corin dropped by the booth again to give Steven a congratulatory kiss and slip the address to his home into Steven's hand. "Come by at eight," Corin had said, a soft smile in place as he left, knowing Steven's silence automatically assured an agreement between them. This appointment was like any other one though Steven felt a bit anxious at the idea.

This was the house of Corin Deeth III after all, his actual home beyond the company building that Steven was suddenly granted access to. Not many people knew Corin's private address namely for safety reasons but clearly the trust the two of had developed between each other laid way to special access. Steven kept the note safe in his back pocket.

For a good couple of minutes, as Steven packed up his equipment to head to his department, he imagined what kind of sweet, romantic undertones may have been developing between him and his boss now. Having sex at Kakos Industries was nothing to exaggerate, but having sex in Corin's _home_. Being safe away from prying eyes for the night, finally engaging with each other on a bed instead of a floor or table. It was the kind of atmosphere Steven had only fantasized about. 

His second assignment did not appear in a letter but in the look of Grace Rule's stoic face greeting him as he opened the door to leave the recording room. 

"Hello Soundman,"

"Miss Rule," Steven said, forcing a smile as he felt his grip on his satchel become sweaty. "Are you looking for Corin? I think he went to his-"

"I'm not looking for Corin," Grace said. "I'm here for you."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "Oh, okay. Anything the matter?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Soundman."

 _Fuck. Fuck. She knows. She's going to fire you and you're going to be on the streets blowing flutes and cocks for money._ Steven is too lost in his own thoughts to properly hear what Grace says next but following  her hand gesture, he follows her to the nearest elevator, always ensuring he's a few steps behind. The ride to the higher levels of the building is silent, his own heartbeat filling his eardrums as Grace's imposing from stands away from him, arms folded against her chest. She doesn't speak either, staying rigid and straight faced the whole time as the elevator dings to the chosen floor. 

The destination was her office, a rather bland square with only the necessities in place for her to be an efficient contracts manager. It was mostly paper, stacks and stacks on tables and gray seating against bland walls. There's a big window behind her desk, overlooking a rather nice patch of greenery that hints just how far off they are from the other departments. The only personal flourish in place were the origami swans and the little sticker on her laptop that was too scratched out to be properly read. 

Though there was plenty of places to sit down, Grace preferred to stand close to the wall, slate gray of her blazer and skirt combo offsetting the paleness of the paint job. Despite how weak Steven's legs felt, he stood as well, far enough away from Grace to not detect the shadowy presence she tended to radiate whenever she was particularly upset. One of her temper tantrums from last month was strong enough to trigger an entire server shutdown that had the computers leaking ambiguous fluids that was still stinking up the cubicles. 

"So you and Corin have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"I was just wondering what the nature of these little interactions were," Grace asked. "I've never seen Corin be so...withdrawn. I see him during meetings and our little talks and he always seems distracted. He also seems a little sweatier than usual but I might just be speculating."

"I see,"

"I've seen you two talking, I've seen you slip into private little places to be alone," Grace continued. "And I'm sure if you put these two observations together, you can imagine why I can't help but ask: What exactly are you doing with Corin that you need to hide?"

Steven felt his mouth go dry and his throat tighten. "I guess it's pretty obvious at this point, huh?"

Grace nodded. "I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Thank you for clarifying for me."

"Nothing gets passed you," Steven murmured. Who was he to suspect Grace Rule of all people wouldn't figure this out sooner or later? Her presence was something otherworldly, omnipresent and lurking all around the building. Keeping secrets away from her was a task only Corin could pull off for so long. Steven felt a pit forming in his stomach as he began to mentally prepare packing up his things and being a DJ full time. Those tips at high school dances would stack up and maybe, if he skipped a few meals, pay for his rent. "If you want to fire me or something, go ahead." 

Surprisingly, Grace Rule's face softened and she pushed back a stray strand of hair that fell out of her chignon. "No, I'm not mad at you Steven. I'm not even mad at Corin...I'm actually kind of glad he's found someone to confide in. I mean, if you could call it that."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Grace said. "I've known him since he was a child and he's always been so emotionally gated. And when something as big as death has impacted him, I don't think he knows how to react to it. He was forced to grow up so fast and I'm always scared there were marks left over that didn't quite heal. I really wish I could have helped him with that, let him be young just a little longer but..." Grace sighed. "I can only do so much."

"I understand," Steven replied. "But I don't know what else to do. Corin and I have had this thing going for so long and I'm not sure I have any authority here."

"Yes, you do," Grace said. "More than you think." 

"I can't help Corin cope with his emotional problems. Look, he's lost someone I've never even met and at this point I'm just a person he can...release his stress on to every once in a while. I think you're better off talking to him, Grace."

Grace shook her head. "No, he won't listen to me. I want you to know that Corin sees you as something more than just a partner or employee. He really does care about you, Steven. I don't know if it's a friendship or perhaps something more than that, but I know it's something very special. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you can take advantage of that."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Do what you do best, Steven," Grace said, her lips curving into what resembled a smile. "Listen."

\---

"Okay, Steven, pull it together. You can do this," Steven tried to calm his breathing as he approached the boardwalk leading up to the Deeth Estate. His car had already been parked by a tall, slender man wearing a mask who silently took Steven's keys and drove the hand-me-down Corvet to a parking space somewhere behind the mansion. Hidden behind a large bushel of well kept hedges, roses, and a stone fountain was where his car, whom he promised his brother he wouldn't get a single scratch on, was supposedly parked safe away from squirrels and people who hate tires.

The Deeth Estate was as lavish as he would expect. He was still making his way through the cobblestone path that weaved through the garden, black roses and spiked vines making for a lush though certainly Evil decor for the field. Off in the distance he could make out a swimming pool, an elevated slope surrounded in a glass dome used to park the private Kakos helicopter and jet, and, somewhere among all the other nonsense, the actual house. This was only one of many homes the Deeth family owned though this one in particular was closest to the company building and hopefully the right address. It was tall, covered in black paint and narrow windows, making it only partially visible during the late hour Steven's presence was requested.

"Just listen to him," He said out loud. "Talk things out and listen to him." 

He heard the soft and reassuring sound of Corin's feet walking towards the door. Corin greeted Steven with that warm, knowing smiling that still made his body feel warm.

"Steven, you're early!"

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself." 

Steven expected the entire mansion to be running around with those ominous masked servants like the one he saw before but he couldn't make out a single human body beyond him and Corin. Not once did the walk down the hallway leading to a flight of stairs was he asked to remove his coat or shoes, Corin not even offering the slightest bit of concern about Steven possibly tracking mud. 

The two of them made casual chatter during their walk, peppering their short journey with discussions of work shenanigans and funny coworkers, what's been on the news lately-just pointless talk until they reached the looming double doors at the end of a long hall the stairs were leading up to. Corin pushed them open and invited Steven inside with a simple wave. 

"I made sure my maids washed every nook and cranny of this place before you showed up. And the decoration was directed by my personal designer. I hope the candles aren't overdoing it." The room in question was a matster bedroom-all dark walls and an electronic fireplace beneath the television. The bed was big enough to fit five people though the incense overwhelming the room washed out the scent of any past partners.

Corin walked over to a silver tray perched on what Steven supposed was a personal desk. On it were two short glasses and an unopened bottle of scotch. Corin undid the top and poured both glasses to the brim, handing one over to Steven. "You drink, right?"

"If it sets the mood," Steven said, taking the drink tentatively. "But I admit, I'm a bit of a lightweight." 

"No problem, I consider myself more of a casual drinker." There it was again, the everyday dialogue. 

"I was eager about you dropping by," Corin said, a sheepish smile forming on his face. "I know these meetings are getting kind of predictable but-"

"No, it's fine. I'm flattered that you invited me to your house. I imagine not many people come here."

"I like to keep my private life private," Corin said, swishing the liquor around his glass. "But I suppose you're a part of my private life now so...consider this a second home if you want."

Steven blushed as he took his drink, sipping at it quietly. The rich taste was incredibly tart for his untrained tongue though Corin seemed unfazed, forcing Steven to bare it for the sake of being a cordial guest. This wasn't something that happened regularly and given the fact Steven's invitation was not some cruel joke, he'd need to relish whatever luck some merciful deity felt like giving him today.

Steven sighed heavily and downed the rest of his beverage, clumsily slamming the glass down on whatever surface was nearby.

"Eager, are we?" Corin said, patting Steven on the back in congratulations and means to get any coughing out of the engineer's throat. "That stuff's pretty strong, I'm surprised you could take down so quick. 

"Yeah, I guess. Uh, Corin, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

"Sure, about what?" 

"About...uh, what's been going on with you. You know anything recent you wanna discuss with me?"

Corin's shrugged. "Not sure what you're implying, Soundman."

"Look, I don't want to seem like I'm prying into your business, but I just want you to know you can tell me things. We've started talking a lot more and I know you chose to do this with me because I'm more trustworthy, or at least that I'm quiet enough that you know I'll keep things under wraps and-"

"You're rambling."

Steven stopped, biting his bottom lip nervously before saying, "I know that the urn is here."

Corin's expression shifted from casually bored to tense in that second. Any hint of a smile gone and his drink now placed back on the tray. He didn't look angry, just, left off guard. But Steven was used to processing Corin's anger, that was an emotion Corin had some level of control over, was allowed to combat with words and the usual businessman etiquette. Surprise, let alone this kind of surprise, looked so vulnerable that Steven couldn't think of a single solution despite the rapid fire of thoughts going through his head. So instead, he continued talking. "I understand if it bothers you. If you wanna talk about it-"

"Well, I don't want to talk about it," Corin replied. "Let's just...get this over with before you ruin the mood."

"Mr. Deeth, please."

"Steven, I'm being serious."

"I see what's going on."

"What? What do you think is going on?" There was more agitation in Corin's voice now. A shaky, fragile kind of aggression. 

"You don't want to talk about it," Steven said firmly. "You don't want to talk about how your grandfather is dead and all you have are his ashes. You don't want to even think about touching them or looking at them because it hurts a little too much-"

"Soundman-"

"Losing someone you care about is hard. I know it must be eating you up, but you don't need to be afraid anymore-"

"Soundman-"

"I'm here for you if you need to talk, sir. We don't always have to do this whenever you're feeling lonely-" _Slap!_

A white hot pain struck Steven's cheek and he stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his face from the shock. Corin stood before him, his hand still raised and eyes looking cold even without the sunglasses concealing them.

"You shouldn't interrupt people, Soundman. You especially shouldn't interrupt your _fucking boss_ , got it?"

Steven, still dizzy from the slap, replied, "I know what this is about, Mr. Deeth."

"No, you don't."

"I do," Steven retorted. "Everyone does and it's okay to admit it."

"There is nothing to fucking admit! Can you all just stop bugging me about this and get over it?"

Corin was trembling now, glaring intently at Steven with his fists clenched by his sides. Corin wasn't always a violent man, though has left a room with blood on his hands, face, and suit more than once. It was only when things were especially irksome that he would kill to set things right. Nothing new for an Evil executive who simply had to get business done the hard way, though a major red flag that went off as Steven considered the switchblade that was always in the pocket of the man's slacks. Steven nodded his head.

"I see I've made you upset, and I'm sorry about that."

"You should be." Corin said through his teeth.

"I just don't think doing all of this is going to solve the real problem," Steven said as he cautiously stepped closer to Corin.

"Can we please just talk about this?"

Corin didn't reply, only rested his hands on Steven's chest, trailing his fingers down to the buttons he was threatening to undo. At this point Steven learned there was no getting out of this. Corin had a stubborn streak, something drilled into him from years of being pampered and fawned over by guardians not related by blood but dedicated to keeping him the happiest little executive they could.

Even if that did come with loneliness and isolation, it did guarantee a number of luxuries only a Deeth child could hope to acquire. This was something Grace was better suited to be handling, helping Corin calm down when he let his emotions get in the way, essentially helping her surrogate son unlease stress during such a tense moment. But Grace wasn't here and if Steven was going to be Corin Deeth's stress toy, then he may as well be the one making the rules.

Steven sighed, "Fine, if you want to work things out physically..." Steven gripped Corin by the arm and hauled him over to the bed, pushing the executive down and straddling him.

"Then I'll do all the talking." Corin stared up blankly, not budging as Steven slipped off his clothing piece by piece, leaving the underwear last to fall to his ankles and let the CEO kick them off onto the floor.

"Aren't you going to...?" Corin pointed at Steven's fully clothed body. Steven shook his head.

"No, this is all about you." He gave Corin a quick kiss on the lips before continuing down Corin's neck and chest, trailing farther and farther down.

"You're being so gentle," Corin said.

"I just want to get to know you better," Steven said, softly kissing Corin's lower stomach. 

"Mmm," Corin leaned his head back, eyes shut as he leaned into Steven's movements. It was a necessity that an engineer was always cautious with his hands, his fingers needing to have just the right touch to turn knobs and manage the most expensive of equipment without damaging it-even leaving it in better condition with his advanced tech skills put to use.

Lovemaking was no different: there were strategies better suit for certain people, certain ways to hold and feel someone in ways that didn't just touch them, but their whole being. Much like sound, it could be altered and changed depending on the mood. And the mood Steven was feeling was an almost melancholy one. It was a combination of sadness and pleasure that made up Corin's moans and bends of his body against the covers. Steven had full control. He had his hands and his mind and his most beautiful piece of art to shape to his will.

He would hold Corin's hips and slowly lick along that fully erect shaft trembling to feel more of his mouth. He would dance his fingers over the most sensitive parts of Corin's skin, feeling the executive shiver beneath him. He would kiss Corin over and over, pressing his lips against every single inch and curve. In between, Corin would softly request where to be kissed next.

"My thighs," Corin said.

"My shoulder, please," Corin said.

"Right here," Corin placed two fingers to his lips. Steven complied, giving Corin the long and deep kiss they both dearly wanted. One with less lust and more with a sort of passion better fit for the climax of a romantic cinema. Steven is being brought in closer by the collar of his shirt every time he pulls away for even a short second.

"S-Sir," Steven chuckled as Corin hungrily kissed at his neck. "I'm supposed to handle this, remember?"

"Sorry," Corin said, lying back down and gesturing for Steven to continue. By the end of the session, Corin came twice, spilling his load along Steven's fingers once and inside of his mouth the second. Steven swallowed, rubbing away the remainder with the back of his hand.

"Thanks for opening up to me," Steven said. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Corin smiled as a single tear welled up in his eye. Then another. More and more streamed down his face and his smile struggled to stay as it held back a whimper. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Corin curled into a ball on the bed, sobbing silently into his palm. A muffled "I'm sorry" here and there was the only audible thing beyond a few sharp inhales and sniffling. Steven held Corin close to him, letting the executive mold into his body for comfort.

"H-He was all I had..." Corin said. "He was all I had and now he's gone..."

"Shh, it's okay." Steven whispered into Corin's hair.

"I'll never have him back. He's never coming back. No one ever comes back!"

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't think I will."

"I'm here," Steven said. "You've always been so strong, and I'll be strong with you."

Corin was silent for what must have been a solid minute, just letting the tears fall past his cheeks and into Steven's shirt. Steven continued to pet Corin's hair, kissing him on the forehead until the executive warmed up to speaking again.

"I'm not that strong," Corin said. "I always feel like I'm pretending, Steven. No one is allowed to see me like this, I'm not allowed to cry or get upset anymore. I'm not allowed to be sad."

"You're still human, Corin. You lost someone you loved and it's okay to feel pain from that."

"But it's different for me," Corin said. "I'm supposed to be strong in ways no one else is. I'm supposed to always be in control, but sometimes it's just too much for me. I can't do this anymore."

"You've held in your tears long enough," Steven said. "I'm here and I won't judge you. You're not just my boss, you're my friend. And...I love you." Steven felt his heartbeat jolt to full speed as the weight of his words settled inside of the room.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

This was technically the second time he's confessed his love to Corin, though the first time was fully intended as playful banter. It was teasing, a little bit of playing around in a tight spot. But right now, during this moment, it was the most heartfelt deceleration he had ever uttered beyond his fantasies. Corin locked eyes with Steven and smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Steven."

As a friend? As a lover? As a potential boyfriend or future husband? Steven was tempted to ask, though did what he did best and kept quiet.

\--- 

In the morning, Steven woke up in his bed in his apartment with his cat and the taste of someone else on his tongue. He got dressed in his clothes and uses his own car to drive down the same road to the same company he's worked out for years to keep all these necessities to himself for a few years longer. He was ignored when he got on to the elevator and no one noticed him when he stumbled down the hallway to his department. His mouth still tasted like someone else even when he downed his third cup of coffee and chewed on a granola bar substituting as a real breakfast. 

It was for this exact reason that Corin Deeth III entrusted him with such a string of complicated "meetings". That Steven was nothing more than an engineer to most and a DJ to others and a quiet, unremarkable employee among many more. But to only one person, one of the most important people in this small world of malevolence, he was something keen to a lover and friend. He was a confident and it was the most shameful yet fulfilling thing he had ever done, and yet only a grand total of three people, including himself, knew anything about it.  

He was ready to head down the hall to look through the nearest supply closet for more printer paper when he ran into Corin at the door. "Oh! Hi, Mr. Deeth."

The words caught the attention of a few more sound engineers occupying the room and they all scrambled to look more productive knowing that the CEO was looming near. 

"Hi, Soundman. Sorry to surprise you, I just wanted to talk."

Steven lowered his voice, "Talk or..."

"Just talk, I promise. Come with me." Steven was escorted outside and to the hall. It was working hours and every nearby door was shut, granting the two of them a type of privacy that could be easily interrupted by a bathroom break. Corin didn't seem concerned, unfolding his hand to reveal a thick coating of black dust covering his palm. 

"Corin, you-"

"I did it. I dumped the ashes in the nearby forest and it's staying there. I put it next to that one tree I really like to keep it sentimental."

"That's wonderful! Was anyone there to watch?"

"No, I figured it should be a more private thing. He was everyone's boss but he was my grandfather. It felt like something I should do. I'm sure Grace will understand and then force everyone else to understand for me."

"She is awfully persuasive," Steven agreed. "So, I take it you're keeping the urn?"

"Nope, I gotta give it back so I can be the one filling it up in a couple years. Or a couple hours. We got another assassination sighting so I may not have much time left." Corin said, not seeming the slightest bit concerned.

Steven chuckled, "Always cool under pressure, aren't you? I take it you have something else to tell me if you came all the way down here."

Corin shrugged. "Yeah, I wanted to thank you...and to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"I was being immature and I took advantage of your trust. If you never want to talk me again, that's entirely fine. I have the papers so you can swap out and let someone else be the announcements engineer instead."

Steven blinked. "Never talk to you again? No! No, it's fine. Look, we do stupid things when we're vulnerable and I needed to be there for you. And I think I'd be flat broke if I lost that gig."

"Oh," Is all Corin said. 

"It takes a lot of strength to do what you pull off everyday, Mr. Deeth. I've always admired that. I wish I was more like you, really."

Corin laughed softly. "I'm no role model, trust me. Honestly, I wish I could have a single fragment of the empathy and patience you have, Soundman. You give and give all the time without expecting anything back and I know in this place someone will use it for selfish reasons. And I know you know that and yet you still keep being nice and-"

"You're rambling,"

Corin laughed again, louder this time. "I think you've rubbed off on me. And here I thought I had ruined one of my few friendships."

They were just talking again. Steven felt the heat rise to his face and his heart picking up speed, and yet he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about taking up Corin's time with idle chatter. Though their coworkers probably had a different opinion on the matter. "Do you have anywhere important to be?"

"I was on my way to a meeting and I wanted to give you the update."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be late," Steven said. "I do appreciate seeing you, though."

"Actually, I was hoping I could maybe see you after work. If that's not a problem."

Steven felt his heart skip. "You mean as a boss and his employee?"

"I was thinking more dinner on my tab and maybe a little something afterwards, but you can call it that if you want." Corin smirked, daring Steven to deny the offer. Steven blushed, looking at a stain on the carpet to keep Corin from seeing the red dying  his skin.

"I-I'll take care of dessert." 

"I know you will, Soundman," Corin said, turning to leave. "See you at eight?"

“Yes, anything for you, sir.”

 


End file.
